Suprises
by TorchwoodDoctorWho
Summary: When Jack recieves a letter through the rift it changes both his and the Doctor's life forever. Two girls the Doctor thought he lost are found. You can probably guess the first, but the second? Read to find out. Slight Doctor/Rose, Jack/OC, Owen/Tosh.


Surprises

Surprises

Chapter 1

"Hey, here's a letter for you, I found it on the front desk"

"Oh Cheers" He ran up to his office and sat at his desk. He opened the letter, not looking at the envelope.

_Dear who ever this may concern,_

_I know I wrote the name on the envelope but I've always wanted to say 'who ever this may concern' and this is probably my only chance. Ok, please do not ignore this letter, everything you read is true and you need to do as it says as quickly as possible._

_I'm not sure if I'm meant to be here in this time, I keep telling myself that I should be dead, dead for along time and only remembered by one person, if he ever takes him time to think, which I doubt, he can't keep still for one moment._

_If this is the right the right person, then you should know about the Great Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. If you know about that, then you should know the Doctor, I'm happy to hear he had survived. The only way I know this, is because of the stories I have heard, unfortunately he's not very popular on Earth, so I had to keep hidden. At this moment though I have been captured by some psychos, somehow they have found out I am the younger sister of the Doctor. Yes, you have heard right, my name is Guinevere; I'm a Time Lady, the younger sister of the infamous Doctor. Anyway the psychos who have captured me had somehow survived the Battle of Canary Wharf. But don't worry about me; once my plan is finished I'll go back to where I belong, a long, long way from here. _

_Please try your hardest to contact the Doctor for me and give him a message. It's really important that he gets this message as soon as possible, it will make him so happy to receive it, it's up to you to tell him about me, but you probably shouldn't. The message I want you to give to him is "I have located the flower; I heard the flower had died, but now the flower is alive. The place where the flower died is where you will find a surprise". I know it's a little vague, but I don't want everyone to work it out, only a collection of people should understand, and the Doctor's clever enough. Don't tell him I said that, he's ego is big enough already!_

_Now you're probably thinking if I'm a Time Lord, why the Doctor can't sense me. Well it's because I'm different, I have two hearts and everything, but I wasn't sent to the academy, I don't know why, but I wasn't, the Doctor might know._

_Maybe one day we'll meet but I highly doubt it! Oh and before you try to work out how you got this letter, it came through the rift; somehow I have some sort of control over it. _

_Thanks_

_Guinevere._

The man put the letter down and looked on the envelope.

'Dear Captain Jack Harkness'

Chapter 2

Jack got out his mobile and dialled a number.

"Hello"

"Hey Martha its Jack. You don't have Doctor's number do you, it's really important?"

"Errr Yeah sure, its 07867568965"

"Great thanks bye!" Jack hanged up.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?!" a man shouted looking down at a women, who was surrounded by 2 men like himself. She had dark brown a bit longer than her shoulders. She was wearing a black loose jumpsuit; however it was covered in both dry and fresh blood. Her blood. She looked up; her face was pale, covered in bruises and blood. However she still had the spark in her eyes, she wasn't gonna give up so soon, as she was Guinevere!

"And as I said for the last time I don't know!" Guinevere bit back.

"Wrong answer!" the man indicated for one of the other men to punch her. And he did, with great force. Guinevere fell forwards, they sat her back up, as she couldn't do it herself as her hands were cuffed behind her back.

The Doctor was sitting in Captain's chair in his TARDIS talking to his latest companion, Donna Noble. Donna Noble was the one who didn't mind saying what she thought; she had bright red hair, which definitely showed her personality.

"So where off to next Martian boy?" Said person asked.

"Donna, I didn't come from mars and you know it. Anyway I dunno, maybe-" but the Doctor was cut short by a phone ringing, he looked at Donna.

"Not mine" she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I know, it's mine" he pulled out his phone and put it too his ear "Hello…..Jack good to hear from you……what!?...you sure………but it can't be true………….of course I'll be there bye……wait what date?...ok see you in a sec" The Doctor put the phone down and ran to the console and started pressing buttons.

"Doctor what is it?" Donna had noticed the hard look on his face.

"We have to visit someone" the TARDIS started to shake then stopped. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, quickly followed by Donna.

Jack ran down to the main room, where Ianto was bringing coffee to Tosh and Owen, who were just sitting around and talking.

"Ok guys, the Doctor will be here soon" he decided to explain who the Doctor and Rose were "we may have found a way to get Rose back, and also he's sister"

"That's great! What can we do to help?" Tosh asked.

"I dunno, probably not a lot, but I'll let you know" as soon as Jack said that, the whishing noise of the TARDIS materialising on the invisible lift. The Doctor and Donna appeared, they walked straight to Jack.

"Where's the letter?" the Doctor asked, Jack handed it to him, he quickly read through it. His eyes widened "This is fantastic!"

"I'm assuming the riddle is about Rose" Jack asked

"Oh yes, oh Guinevere you are clever!" the Doctor jumped up and down. "Right everyone into the TARDIS" he started to run to the TARDIS.

"Doctor do you want us to come?" Owen asked indicating to him, Tosh and Ianto.

"Yes oh course!" With that they all ran to the TARDIS.

"Is that the best you got?" Guinevere asked after getting kicked in the stomach a few times. The man down to her level, as she was lying on the floor, he held her head up.

"Oh no, and you know it isn't. Stand her up" The 2 men next to her picked her up, she groaned with the pain. Guinevere heard the whishing noise, which she knew only could come from the TARDIS, luckily it hadn't appeared it this room. The others hadn't heard it.

"Well if you're finished I'd like to show you my best" she stated, the others just laughed.

"You're tied up"

"Oh My God! You do know something, good 'cos I was getting worried there!" she said sarcastically. The man went to punch her again, but she moved out of the way. Before he had time to restore himself, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. She then stepped back so she could see everyone. One of the other men headed towards her, next to her was a chair so she gripped it using her foot and threw it at the oncoming man, knocking him out. Unbeknownst to her she had 6 onlookers, marvelling her work. The man she kicked in the stomach, got up and came towards her, she had to think fast, she stepped backwards gripping something in her hands. When he got close enough, she turned around and whacked him round the head, knocking him out in the process. 2 down, 1 to go she thought. The last man advanced towards her, he was quicker than she thought, he managed to grab her shoulders and push her against the wall. Guinevere head-butted him, making him fall backwards, she then used her foot and threw the chair at him like she did to the other one, this knocked him out.

"That is my best" Guinevere breathed. She plunked down onto the floor, just sitting there.

"Absolutely, that was your best" Guinevere looked up to see the Doctor walk towards her.

"Yeah well, I know!" she laughed. He came and knelt down beside her, she turned around and using his sonic screwdriver he undid the handcuffs. Guinevere stood up as did the Doctor, they then hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you!" Guinevere sobbed.

"So did I, you have no idea" the Doctor whispered back tears forming to his eyes "I thought I was alone in this universe"

"Never!" she replied. After awhile they broke apart. The Doctor suddenly laughed.

"What?" Guinevere asked him looking confused.

"You think I'm clever" he laughed.

Guinevere looked serious then frowned, she looked towards the others who were standing by the door.

"Jack Harkness, you weren't meant to tell him that part"

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness. And I couldn't help it, he asked for the letter" he stepped closer as did the others "It's nice to meet you though" He held out his hand, giving her his _'I'm the most sexiest person'_ smile.

"Jack, don't" Everyone said at the same time, causing Guinevere to laugh. She shook his hand anyway.

"Right" Guinevere clapped her hands together "Time to bring back a flower" she then hobbled slightly, hoping the others wouldn't notice, towards the door.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked

"What? Me? Yes, I'm fine"

"Liar" the Doctor whispered

"Heard that. Honestly, I'm fine. Come on"

"Guinevere you can rest you know, we do have time"

"Yeah but if she's anything like you she won't" Donna said, Owen, Tosh and Ianto laughed. The others had been told who Guinevere was whilst in the TARDIS.

"Yeah very funny Donna, and don't think Im letting you off Owen, Tosh and Ianto either" Guinevere said, she turned round to see them all opened mouth.

"I swear we didn't tell her our names" Owen whispered, they all looked to Jack.

"Hey, I've only just met her" he held his hands up. They looked to the Doctor.

"Not me" however he was smiling, he looked towards Guinevere "it seems your gift has improved then" Guinevere smiled back.

"Yep" she popped the 'p' like the Doctor "When I shook Jack's hand, he had let his guard down so I learnt everything about Torchwood and other things" she smiled innocently at Jack.

"Well done Jack, now she knows everything about us" Owen said.

"U-huh and doesn't that scare you, knowing what Jack knows" she laughed "anyway, time to go" she walked out the door this time everyone followed.

Chapter 3

They entered the room, which the Doctor hoped to forget. The day he lost Rose Tyler.

"Right, ok, you lot stand there ok, no matter what happens stay there until I say, ok?" Guinevere ordered.

"Blimey, she even talks fast like the Doctor" Donna muttered.

"Stay. Right. There. Do. Not. Move" Guinevere repeated.

"Yes sir" Jack did a fake salute, Guinevere smiled. She walked over to the wall and sat down, putting her fingers to her temples.

A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened, suddenly the wall started to move, waving from side to side. All that could be heard was Guinevere moaning.

"Rose!" Guinevere shouted suddenly, causing Tosh to jump "Walk forwards trust me…..it's safe……I'll be ok I promise………please just walk trough………Thank you". There was a blinding light and Rose could be seen just standing there. She had made it! The Doctor ran forwards, forgetting Guinevere's rule.

"Rose!" he shouted

"No! Stop!" Guinevere shouted from her position, which was still on the floor. The Doctor quickly stopped. After a few seconds the light disappeared.

"Now you can kiss her" Guinevere whispered.

"Rose Tyler" Doctor whispered stepping forward.

"Doctor, I see you haven't regenerated" Rose replied stepping forward, they stopped so they were only standing a couple of centre meters away from each other. The Doctor closed the gap, by picking her and swinging her around. "Rose Tyler, I've missed you!" he held her tight.

She hugged tightly back "I've missed you too!" After a few minutes they let go of each other. Rose walked towards Jack.

"Jack?"

"Oh Rose, I've missed you!" he gave her a big hug, she hugged back.

"Errr guys I don't wanna ruin this moment, but do you think she's ok?" Donna asked pointing at Guinevere. They all turned to see Guinevere unconscious on the floor, they ran quickly to her, Owen dropped down beside her, he checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is low" he stated.

"She's got 2 hearts, it can't be that bad" Donna said.  
"If she's got 2 hearts it is bad, if her pulse is weak, because her pulse would be stronger than humans'" the Doctor said going down to her other side "Guinevere, come on, where's that smile I love, come on" but nothing happened.

Chapter 4

Owen checked her pulse again it was getting a bit better.

"It might have something to do with her injuries, she did say in the letter that she had been tortured. Her heart rate is getting better by the way" Owen offered.

"Nah, I said I was fine" they looked down to see Guinevere's eyes opening slowly.

"Don't do that again" the Doctor warned.

"Well, I did tell you not to move" she replied.

"Sorry"

Guinevere just laughed. She stood up slowly, but ended up toppling forward, luckily Jack caught her.

"Whoa, I've got you" Jack said.

"I'm fine, I just haven't done something that big before, just give me a second" she was still leaning on Jack, this made Jack smile, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. After a couple of minutes Guinevere stood up straight, no longer needing to lean on Jack.

"Right, well, I better be off, nice to meet you Jack, Rose, Donna, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. Good to see you again Doctor" she started walking towards the door, normally this time.

"Guinevere where are you going?" the Doctor asked, as he was holding Rose's hand.

"To go back where I belong" she stated.

"You mean back to the Time War" the Doctor whispered, everyone gasped.

"But you'll die!" Rose and Jack shouted.

"I know, but I was meant to die then" Guinevere whispered looking down.

"No you weren't" The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and walked up to Guinevere holding her shoulders "During the Time War, you disappeared, we found your ship but no you, none of us knew where you went. We all thought you died, mum was in tears for ages" he whispered.

"You mean I didn't come back" Guinevere whispered, tears coming to her eyes "you're not lying are you?"

"No, I promise!" The Doctor said smiling.

"That's….That's fantastic!" Guinevere shouted hugging the Doctor, everyone laughed and smiled.

"No offence or anything, you look a mess" Owen stated. Guinevere looked down at her clothes, and felt her face; she winced when she touched a bruise.

"Yeah you're right I never realised that, maybe they did do a good job at beating me up" she laughed but no one else did.

"Guinevere how long have you been here?" Jack asked.  
"Not that long. So Rose how was the Parallel Universe?" she tried to change the subject.

"Guinevere?" Rose asked softly.

"About week" Guinevere finally said.

"Oh Guinevere, I'm sorry, so sorry" the Doctor said sadly.

"Hey, not your fault. I could have escaped straight away if I wanted to"

"But you didn't so you could bring me back" Rose stated. Guinevere held onto her shoulders.

"And I would of stayed much longer" she leant forward, towards her ear "he needs you, he may not admit but he does. Since the Time War no one has made his life worth living, until he met you" she whispered. Rose hugged her.

"Thanks" Rose whispered back.

"WE FINALLY MEET! DOCTOR AND ROSE PREPARE TO DIE!" the man from earlier shouted holding a gun towards Rose and pulling the trigger.

Chapter 5

"Nooo!" Jack tried to jump in the way as he couldn't die, but he wasn't quick enough. However Guinevere was. She jumped in front of Rose taking the bullet to her chest. She fell to the floor, Jack shot the man twice before running to Guinevere's side, as did everyone else.

"Guinevere! Open you eyes, come on, you're ok" The Doctor said.

"I…don't….think….I am……ok" Guinevere spluttered out.

"She'll regenerate, won't she?" Rose asked sobbing.

"No, I won't, remember I said I was different, I don't regenerate" Guinevere whispered.

"Oh My God!" Rose gasped. Jack pulled her into a hug, he had tears to his eyes as did everyone else.

"Doctor" Guinevere started, Doctor came closer "You have to look after Rose, tell her how you feel"

"I will" he promised.

"Good" she whispered back "Owen and Tosh, I may not have known you long, but your love for each other is obvious, so go out on a date" she said a bit louder.

"We will" They both replied, before holding each others hand.

"Jack, I think you have something in your eye" she joked, everyone laughed quietly.

"I'll have to get it sorted then"

"Hmm hmm" she mumbled, realising she was about to die, she didn't want the others seeing so she said with all her strength "Hey guys look at that" all of them looked round. They didn't see anything, they looked round to see Guinevere with her eyes closed leaning on the Doctors lap.

"She didn't want us to see her die" Donna whispered, wiping away her eyes.

"That's Guinevere for you, always thinking of others" Doctor whispered. Jack put his hand on his shoulder, and Rose held the Doctors hand.

"I didn't know her long, but she seemed like a brilliant person, Doctor" Jack spoke.

"She spoke to me in my dreams. That's how I knew what to do" Rose admitted.

"She understood everyone" Owen added, everyone nodded the heads in agreement.

"She will be missed greatly!" The Doctor said, everyone let their tears fall freely.

Chapter 6

A few minutes passed and everyone was still standing with tears falling.

"You lot still there, its gone rather quiet" Everyone looked down to see Guinevere opening her eyes, the shot wound gone.

"Guinevere!" The Doctor shouted happily before hugging.

"Yep, you can't get rid of me that easily" she laughed, as did everyone else. The Doctor helped her up, but as before she leant on Jack.

"I don't understand" Donna said

"I can't regenerate. But by the looks of it, I'm immortal" when Guinevere said this everyone looked to Jack. He held his hands up.

"Not my fault" everyone then looked to Rose.

"Hey, not me" everyone looked to the Doctor who just held his hands, so everyone looked back to Guinevere.

"Might have had something to do with travelling through the rift, I dunno, one of life's mysteries I guess"

"So what now" Rose asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Back to the TARDIS" the Doctor said clapping his hands together.

"Oh, I haven't seen the TARDIS in ages, how is she?" Guinevere asked.

"Oh she's fantastic! Definitely missed you though" They all started walking towards the TARDIS.

"And Rose I bet" Guinevere added.

"Oh yes, absolutely" he smiled at Rose.

"Psst Doctor, I may be alive, but I still meant what I said; tell her" Guinevere whispered to the Doctor once on the TARDIS.

"I know"

"But?"

"I don't do domestics, you know that"

"Maybe she doesn't want domestics, otherwise she wouldn't of said she love you"

"S'pose so"

"I told you. Now go" she gently pushed him towards Rose.

"You do know, that I'm the older one"

"Yeah I know, it worries me sometimes" she laughed.

Once the Doctor left, Jack came and stood next to Guinevere.

"So immortal then?" Jack said.

"Yeah I guess so"

"It's not the best gift in the world"

"Yeah I suppose so. So, how old are you?"

"About 250, you?"

"Now what sort of gentleman are you? Asking a woman how old she is? You should be ashamed" Jack just gave her look "Oh alright, I'm about 200, knowing that I missed about 500 years of my life, as I just landed here a week or so ago"

"Oh, so that's what the rift energy was, which we couldn't find"

"Yep" she popped her 'p' "That was me"

"You know, you are so like the Doctor" as soon as Jack said that he found himself lying on the floor.

"Big mistake buddy, no one says I'm like the Doctor" Everyone looked around to see what was happening.

"Ok, OK sorry you're not like the Doctor"

"Good" she helped him. Once he was up everyone started laughing.

"You just got done by a girl" Owen laughed. The Doctor stopped and looked at him mouthing 'Big mistake mate'.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Guinevere asked, Rose, Donna and Tosh joining her side, all with their arms crossed.

"No, No, it's just that, well, it was funny you see, to see Jack get taken over by a women"

"You do know that, we can take you down easily" Tosh added.

"Tosh? You're meant to be standing up for me"

"Not when it's the battle of sexes Owen."

"I'm sorry, girls can take out boys any day" Owen said defeated

"Exactly" Guinevere said before bursting into laughter as did everyone else. Ianto put his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"I really should have recorded that shouldn't I?" he laughed.

Chapter 7

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Rose asked. Guinevere had decided to stay on Earth to see what it was like.

"I'm sure. Anyway you and the Doctor need to get used to each other, I'll just get in the way. Come back in about a year or so then I'll travel with you"

"Ok. You are amazing you know"

"I know" Guinevere laughed. They hugged each other, meanwhile the Doctor and Jack were talking.

"Jack, could you do something for me?" Doctor asked.

"Depends"

"Can you look out for Guinevere, like she said I'm not very popular on Earth, so I don't want her getting into trouble"

"Yeah of course I will"

"Good Good" Rose and Guinevere walked over.

"Well Doctor I guess I'll see you soon" Guinevere said

"Yeah bye Guinevere" He gave her a hug "I'll miss you"

"Oh don't worry, you'll keep yourself busy. Anyway, in a year your coming to collect me"

"Oh are we?"

"Yeah, or Rose is gonna kill you" she joked.

Everyone said thier goodbyes to everyone. The TARDIS was seen disappearing.

Jack turned to Guinevere "Well, you wouldn't like to work for me would you. Cos we do need someone with your brains"

"Oooh I dunno"

"We see lots!"

"Only on one condition"

"What's that?"

"You give me a kiss"

"Now that I can do" he leaned forward as did Guinevere, thier lips meeting each other, for a long passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, from loss of oxygen.

"So _Captain_ Jack Harkness, what's the first case?" Guinevere laughed.

THE END!


End file.
